Hengsha Downtown Apartments computers
is a group of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found in the Downtown Apartments complex in the Youzhao District of the Lower Hengsha. All of these computers are unlocked, so no login details are needed. Qiuyeue's computer Water Pressure Problems From: MANAGEMENT To: ALL TENANTS Attention all tenants. As you all know, we have been having problems with low water-pressure. Beginning this Friday, we will be checking all water shut-off valves, both inside and out. We will be entering each apartment to do this, beginning with the 8th floor and working down. The entire process should take one week. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding. The Superintendant Openings at Tai Yong Medical From: qiuyue@sungsont.net To: On1212@meidei.net Qiuyue my friend, It was wonderful running into you at the Market yesterday. I miss talking to you! We should set up a date to play mahjong one of these evenings. Don't forget to encourage Shelin to apply at the Tai Yong Medical factory here in the Lower City. I hear they are looking for qualified technicians to work on a very special project. It won't be research intensive -- just manual labor. But it includes lots of overtime because they have a very tight deadline to meet. A job at Tai Yong Medical is a good way to get to Upper Hengsha. At least that is what I've heard. Yuehai A new life for you! From: bai.shelin@sinopsys.cn To: On1212@meidei.net I know ma. I'm on it. why do you always have to pester me about things? I will let you know if I get the job. >Shelin, my special son, > >I saw a documentary on Upper Hengsha last night. >It is so beautiful! Life seems so enjoyable for >everyone. > >I saw Yuehai at the market yesterday. She is very >pretty. You should court her. She told me to tell >you to that Tai Yong Medical is looking to hire >technicians! I think it would be a very good way >for you to move up in the world. Opportunities >there could give you a real chance to get to >the upper city. I am saying prayers for you. > >And I hope you are eating right! > >With boundless love, > >Your mother Generic Indonesian Pharmaceuticals For Less! From: Mockpharma@Mockpharma.usa To: On1212@meidei.net At Mockpharma online we carry all of the generic medication you have come to trust at THE BEST PRICES ANYWHERE. We have all of your pharmaceutical needs covered: Cold & Flu Aches & Pains Skin Rashes Gout Lymphatic Disruptions Gastric Incursions Peptic Destabilization Metabolic Solipsism Ennui & Angst And many more! Show online or give us a call at 1-808-555-2455 Mockpharma Pharmaceuticals Caring for real. Chun Duyi's computer The Official HIVE Newsletter From: hive-announce@thehive.hi.prc To: Our Valued Customers **********FOR HIVE VIPs ONLY********** This Saturday, the HIVE will be celebrating 15 YEARS in Lower Hengsha!! Come join us to celebrate with an all-night bash! Free champagne from 7-10PM Tuesdays -- Lady's Aug Night Augmented ladies drink for free every Tuesday from 7-11PM Thursdays -- Check out INTERNATIONAL SUPERSTAR DJ Trung Hoa Spinning the latest in Vietnamese Trance Fridays -- Radical Chic Night The theme that started it all! Come dressed as your favorite Freedom Fighter or Political Dissident and you could win a free trip to the Mainland's most luxurious spa, Yangtze Breeze. HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE HIVE!!!! The Hive Tonight? From: gau.hop@sungsong.net To: chun.duyi@heightmail.cn yes! count me in! i've seen some of leilei's friends! ;) >hey man. wanna head to the hive tonight? i'm >meeting leilei and her friends. some of them >are pretty cute! Jack Up Your Sex Life! From: sindytrixxx@bubblebutt.usa To: chun.duyi@heightmail.cn Jack Up Your Sex Life With Potentua! Tired of leaving her wanting more? Out of sorts because you aren't the man you should be? Unleash the mysterious power of the Balkans! Potentua is the # 1 male enhancement in all of the Baltic States. And it is proven effective! Special! 4 for 1 offer Contact us to order Potentua now and we will throw in three (3) additional vials! And, for a limited time, we will also throw in a Potentua Beach Blanket - so you can show the world what you love to do after you go swimming. Potentua. Jack up your sex life! Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers